The Sweetest Blood of All
by Becca Linley
Summary: As fifteen year old Nessie is threatened by a clan of sadistic vampires who want her "sweet" blood, Jacob must protect her from her own virginity.
1. Prologue

I was walking with Jacob to his house. We were talking about trivial things when he said, "Well, the pack has found a clan of vampires hanging around Olympia." "Really? Do you have a clue were they came from?" I asked. Jacob's pack consisted of Seth, Leah, Quil, and , Collin, and Brady were in Sam's pack.

"Guessing somewhere in the East, we're not certain, though," he answered. I nodded and said, "How many?" Jacob sighed, I could tell he was trying to keep this fact away from me. "Uh...five," he said, uncertain of my answer. My heart sped up as my breath quickened also. Five?! If they wanted to have a killing spree, the death count could be hundreds, thousands!

"Nessie! Calm down! They're just passing by the area!" I wondered why Jacob sounded so frantic, until I realized I was wobbling back and forth, only kept up by Jacob's arm around me.

I regained my balance in seconds, with Jacob's help, of course. Mentions of large number of vampires always made me feel faint. Having a family of vampires, I knew how bloody it could get if sadistic vapires, say, I dunno, decided there was a half breed born that wasn't allowed to survive.

Jacob tried to keep my mind off it as he talked about non-essential things. I answered his questions with short one word answers. As we walked into his house, I noticed Embry on Jacob's couch. "Hey what's up," I said as I passed him to get into the kitchen. "Not much, what about you, halfie?" I stuck my tongue out at him for my nickname he gave me. "Worrying about blood thirsty vampires, y'know, the usual," I answered with a smirk as I fished through the cabinets for somethig to eat.

When I got into the kitchen, I saw something moving through the window, in the woods. At first, I thought it was Quil; he was suppose to be here today, too. But as I looked closer, it became evident it wasn't one shadow moving, it was five.

* * *

**Comment below and make my day :)**


	2. Quality time with Seth

**Sorry it's been forever!!! Sorry about the paragraphing on Chapter 1, reviews are appreciated!!!**

"Jake!" I shouted without keeping my eyes off the shadows in the distance.

"Yeah?" he said, not seeming to notice anything wrong.

"Smell the air…please," I squeaked.

"Dammit," he growled while I heard Embry already out the door, probably phasing. I watched out the window as two giant wolves chased after the vampires to the north. I then saw a third wolf join them. Well, at least Quil came at a good time.

I took a deep breath and slowly walked to the living room, not shutting the door that Jake left open. It didn't matter to me; I needed some fresh air anyway. Probably one minute after I sat on the sofa, something came into the open doorway, startling me.

When I saw what it was, I had to hold my breath to keep from screaming. Right before me stood a six foot tall vampire staring at me with pitch black colored eyes. I could see a faint red ring around the pupils. I was mad for a second. I mean, couldn't Jake count?

He inhaled deeply and smiled wickedly. I had no fighting experience; I was going to die. I hoped Jake would at least find my body somewhere, so he wouldn't be searching for a live body that would never be found. Or maybe I didn't want him to go through the pain of seeing my mangles corpse. I thought all this up in one second, maybe two. I didn't even blink.

The next moment he was gone, tackled to the ground by a flying creature. At closer expection, I saw it was a sandy wolf. _I'm really going to owe Seth for this one, _I thought. In seconds, the wolf tore apart the satanic creature, screaming and cursing as he was ripped apart. Finally, the screaming stopped. I saw Seth gather the sections of the vampire in his teeth into a pile. He seemed so experienced at this, even though he was only eighteen. When it became apparent the pile was ready to be burnt, I turned around and let Seth phase back.

That was when I realized my position. I had made my way to the doorway, somehow intrigued by the killing of my possible murderer. "You can look now," I heard from a husky voice behind me. I turned around and saw Seth smiling as he piled wood on the now burning pile. "Here, let me help you," I said as I gracefully hopped to where he stood. "No, it's ok, err thanks," he said, grinning.

Seth was so easy to hang around. He was always laughing and smiling.

"So, where did you come from, it seems you came out of nowhere," I said as I gathered dead branches from the tree above me.

"I was actually at the corner store and I smelt him," he said as he kicked ash on the sides of the fire.

"The corner store is four miles away," I said questioningly.

"Yeah…" he said, sporting a proud grin.

I laughed and said, "So when do you think the guys are going to be back?" I asked, looking in the direction they ran.

"Once they realize they aren't catching them tonight," he said, "We didn't even know there was a sixth one," he said gesturing to the flaming pile. "I'm sorry," he said with an apologetic face to me.

"You know I'm not blaming anyone," I said.

"Yeah, but I still feel really guilty," he said, looking at his bare feet.

"It's ok; you don't have to," I said," I just wonder why it was me and not some other human."

"I know why," he mumbled.

"What?" I said

"Um, nothing, I'll uh, let Jake tell you," he said, looking very awkward.

When Seth does this, it means there's something very wrong.


	3. The Painful Truth

I went back inside and sat on the sofa. I turned on the TV and the news was on. It was pretty boring, but I had nothing else to do until the boys came back. The report was breaking news: A killer was on the run, leaving a bloody trail of bodies behind him. So far, seven corpses have been found; only three recognized. They were all females between the ages of twelve and twenty. Bodies were too mangled to tell if they were raped. I turned off the TV and rubbed the goose bumps that had made their way on my skin.

It was pretty obvious these were the vampires. But no vampire has been this picky. _Females between the ages of twelve and twenty._ That seemed pretty specific.

As I was pondering my thoughts, Jake came in behind me and hugged me from behind the couch.

"Didn't catch them," he mumbled into my hair.

"Figures," I said, "Did Seth tell you what happened?" I asked him, looking up into his face.

"Um, looks like he killed a vampire pretty close to the house," he said, looking at the now smoking pit.

"Err, Jake, there's more to the story," Seth said, somehow coming inside at the right moment.

"Phase," Jake said, his voice ringing with authority; he seemed to always know when something big has happened.

Jake ran after him outside, so they could have their "chat". I was left inside with Quil.

"So, what's up?" he said, sporting a big grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and turned on the TV. I switched the station even before Quil could tell what channel I was on. He looked at me questioningly, but quickly paid his attention to the game show that I had turned to.

Finally, Seth and Jake came back in. Seth looked nervous as hell, and Jake looked shocked, but also outraged. _What the heck did Seth tell him?_ I couldn't help but thinking.

"It's true," Jake said to Quil.

Quil seemed to completely understand what those two words were supposed to mean. "Oh," he croaked and looked at me with wide eyes. When I looked up, Jake was looking at me with the same look.

"Did I miss something?" I said, whipping my head between the two of them.

Jake took a deep breath before answering, "Nessie, they want your blood, and they won't stop until they get it," he stated grimly.

"Why?!" I asked in disbelief; there was nothing special about me.

"Because..." what Jake was about to tell me was extremely painful, I could tell from the look on his face,

"Because, Nessie, you're a virgin."

**Hey guys, I have like three chapters all written, ready to download. But last chapter I only got one review :(. So, unless I get two or more reviews, I'm not posting up the next chapter. Come on, two reviews isn't that much. So Review :)**


	4. Who?

_Who was going to take my virginity away?_ This thought had never entered my mind before. It seemed pretty obvious; I had every intention of marrying Jake, but that was when I was full grown. I was a petite girl at 5 foot 2 inches, and I was, ahem, small. And Jake didn't think of me that way yet; I could see it in his eyes. Yet I knew he would do anything to save my life.

And then there was the aspect of pain. I had never seen Jake completely naked before, but I could imagine how big he was. He was the biggest wolf, and that already says something. I could try to find someone my age…no that wouldn't work. What was I going to say? "Hey, I have blood thirsty vampires on my back end, so I need you to screw me." Wow that came out weirder than it sounded in my head.

I knew my family had thought of everyone, but I was really curious who they thought was best. Maybe they had decided to put the choice on me. What fun. So I decided to find out.

I looked up at Carlisle and asked, "Who do you have in mind?"

"We discussed this for quite a while, but we've decided to let you choose," he said.

I looked at him sourly and said, "Oh what fun."

**Sorry it's so short, but the last chapter was pretty long and so is the next one. Review :)**


End file.
